Spiegel und blitz
by Volazurys
Summary: Une errance et une survie. L'une et l'autre sont captives, et ce n'est que par leur rencontre que l'une d'elle pourra enfin se reposer en paix.


_**Note de l'auteur : bonjour!**_

**_Voici un petit OS, écrit pour un défi sur le fandom français de KH. Il a été lancé par Elerina et s'intitule "dépasser ses limites". Voici mon premier yuri (très soft, hein), en espérant que ce ne soit pas décevant. Bonne lecture ^^!  
_**

**_Édit: remaniement fait le 01/12/2012, sous les conseils de Laemia ;).  
_**

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Spiegel und blitz

Errer dans les ténèbres; se battre contre des sans-cœur, encore et encore, ou les fuir comme une peureuse. Tel était son lot, entre deux sommeils où les rêves ne s'invitaient pas.

Aqua marchait lentement, la main crispée sur son ventre. L'autre étreignait la Keyblade d'Eraqus avec force. Un DarkSide était parvenu à lacérer sa chair. Heureusement, les blessures restaient superficielles, même si la jeune femme serrait les dents sous la douleur.

Tout repère temporel avait disparu de sa mémoire. Tout lui semblait suspendu, comme si Chronos s'était assoupi en laissant tomber ses occupations.

Aqua cligna les yeux pour ne pas se faire avoir par la fatigue. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se réfugier vers Morphée pour l'instant. Les ténèbres s'agitaient. Pour Ansem le Sage, par exemple, la jeune femme avait dû quitter la Marge Noire après leur conversation, car l'endroit s'effaçait pour réapparaître ailleurs. Tout changeait en permanence; aucune cachette, aucun refuge n'étaient disponibles longtemps.

Aqua fit un autre pas, puis un autre, encore un autre... Ansem le Sage n'était pas le seul à être tombé sur elle par hasard, même si en onze ans, peu d'âmes en peine s'étaient trouvées sur son chemin. Cependant, effrayée, Aqua avait fui à chaque fois pour ne pas qu'ils la voient, qu'ils lui posent des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Seul Ansem le Sage était parvenu à discuter avec elle... et à lui apporter de l'espoir.

Soudain, un sans-cœur atterrit sur son dos et planta ses griffes dans son épaule gauche. Aqua grogna, dégagea la créature d'un mouvement brusque suivi par un coup de Keyblade. Ses jambes protestèrent lorsqu'elle les força à courir, à mettre de la distance entre ses ennemis et elle. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrêteraient de la poursuivre, lui laisseraient croire à nouveau qu'elle était hors de danger... puis bondiraient de nouveau sur elle.

C'est alors que, sans y prendre garde, la jeune femme franchit un portail qui s'était ouvertjustedevant elle. Haletante, elle finit par se figer lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante lui blessa les yeux. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Une lumière, dans les ténèbres ?

Aqua tomba à genoux et fixa le sol, qui était... blanc. Aussi blanc que de la neige, qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis onze ans. Elle essaya de lever les yeux pour aviser son nouvel environnement; elle n'y parvint pas. Ses rétines ne supportaient plus la lumière.

Tremblante, la jeune femme déchira un morceau de tissu blanc qui pendait de son bustier, là où le sang ne l'avait pas maculé, puis le plaça délicatement devant ses prunelles. Il serait assez fin pour qu'elle puisse voir à travers sans avoir mal. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se releva avec prudence, la main toujours sur son ventre blessé, puis examina la pièce où elle avait échoué.

Entièrement blanche, elle ne comportait qu'une porte. Un endroit familier... Le cœur serré de doutes, la jeune guerrière s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrit. Un couloir immaculé lui fit face. Il menait à un escalier en spirale. D'autres portes longeaient celle d'où elle sortait. Aqua mit la main devant la bouche. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Non, elle n'était tout de même pas...

Elle claudiqua dans le couloir et emprunta l'escalier pour descendre. Elle se trouvait au douzième étage. Elle parvint au rez-de-chaussée sans trop de problèmes, reconnut le hall immense... mais aucune trace de la salle du trône où elle avait fait enfermer Ventus. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas y accéder pour l'instant, à cause d'une obscure raison ? Non, pas tant que cela. En réalité, cela signifiait qu'une autre personne se trouvait...

Aqua heurta quelque chose de dur de plein fouet. Déstabilisée, elle tomba dessus. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, du moins dans les ténèbres, la jeune guerrière eut du mal à percevoir qu'une voix indignée l'insultait, que des mains fines et gantées cherchaient à la repousser. Interloquée, elle leva la tête... et rencontra un regard bleu azuré scintillant de rage. Le regard d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

X

XXX

X

Éliminée. Écrasée, comme un vulgaire moustique. Voilà quel avait été son sort, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que cela ne se produise pas. Morte ? Non, même pas. Pourtant, la Simili avait senti qu'elle disparaissait, s'effilochait comme un tissu que l'on avait trop manipulé. Ou plutôt comme des cendres...

Elle ne méritait pas un sort pareil ! Pendant quelque temps, tout avait été noir, comme dans un couloir des ténèbres, ce qui signifiait une chose : elle s'était trouvée au fond de leurs entrailles.

Oui, depuis toujours, Larxène, la douzième membre de l'Organisation XIII, considérait les ténèbres comme une entité vivante. La Lumière aussi, et les deux « monstres » se livraient un combat perpétuel.

Rejetée par les deux, dénuée de cœur, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une colère intense après son élimination au Manoir Oblivion. Elle était parvenue parvenue à y retourner en rampant hors des ténèbres. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis; peut-être un an ou deux. Cependant, Larxène ne pardonnait toujours pas à Marluxia de l'avoir laissée tomber.

Elle siffla de dépit, lança un kunaï sur un mur adverse. Une fissure rompit ce blanc qui lui donnait tant envie de vomir. Elle ne supportait plus cet endroit. Elle y était prisonnière en plus, incapable d'en sortir ! Elle poursuivit sa marche sans but précis. La Simili frotta ses mains gantées, fit passer quelques éclairs entre ses paumes.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à errer en ces lieux ? Elle préférerait être morte ! Récupérer son cœur et redevenir humaine ? Totalement exclu.

Larxène jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Elle brûlait d'un feu intérieur, si pareil phénomène pouvait arriver à un Simili. Elle ne ressentait rien... pas vrai ? Alors d'où venait sa colère ?

Plongée à ses pensées, Larxène réagit trop tard lorsque quelque chose la percuta et la fit tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd. Non, pas quelque chose... mais un corps humain ! Une soudaine flambée de rage la saisit, et c'est en vociférant des insanités qu'elle chercha à repousser... une inconnue, une femme ?

Sans scrupule, elle arracha le tissu blanc qui couvrait les yeux de cette dernière. Son regard en croisa un autre, d'un bleu plus sombre que le sien, mais plus doux... Un regard stupéfait et attaqué par la lumière des lieux ambiante.

X

XXX

X

Qui des deux réagit la première ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ne le sut; par contre, l'une comme l'autre tentait de se défendre bec et ongles, et chacune récoltait des coups assez violents. Aqua avait fermé les yeux et se battait à l'aveugle. Elle grogna d'agacement, frappa l'épaule de son adversaire, qui hurla d'une voix emplie de venin :

- Crève ! Mais crève !

Aqua échappa de justesse à un des poignards de la femme en furie. Une nouvelle fois, elle se risqua à lever les paupières. Sa vue s'accommodait un peu mieux... mais elle avait encore mal. Elle avisa ledit poignard. Un kunaï... Elle reconnaissait la plupart des armes blanches. Kingdom Hearts, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Elle était tombée sur une folle furieuse ! De nouveau, elle para un de ses poignards volants, puis se jeta sur elle en lui assénant des coups de Keyblade pour la calmer. Sa blessure au ventre se remit à saigner, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

Larxène ripostait en se téléportant à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un de vivant en ces lieux ! D'ailleurs, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'attaquer ainsi et de se laisser dominer par... Une minute. Soudain, elle se figea, fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une acuité effrayante. Non, elle ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments. Elle était une Simili. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle allait lui montrer qui elle était.

Aqua recula lorsque la femme blonde en manteau noir lui servit ce rictus, qu'elle trouva malsain. Complètement dérangée de l'esprit... Sur qui était-elle tombée ? C'est alors que la femme leva une de ses paumes et la tendit vers elle sans prévenir. Un bref crépitement, une vague lueur jaune entourant cette main...

De la foudre. Les membres en feu, Aqua hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. La femme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas mesuré, le regard teinté de détermination. Ou en tout cas, quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle croisa les bras et éclata d'un rire aigu, insupportable. La jeune guerrière banda les muscles pour se relever, mais ne le put. Et ses yeux, qui la brûlaient encore et encore...

L'autre cessa de rire, puis la fixa avec une intensité qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées s'ouvrirent, et d'une voix douce et mielleuse, lui déclara :

- Ce n'est pas drôle... Te tuer ne m'excite pas.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment en portant un kunaï à sa bouche. Aqua la dévisagea sans détourner le regard, même si la lumière la blessait. La lueur de folie brillant dans les iris de la folle furieuse lui glaça le sang. Elle préféra ne rien dire, même si elle en mourait d'envie.

Larxène se sentait animée par une énergie vivifiante. Comme cela lui avait manqué après sa disparition ! Non, tuer cette pauvre petite « chose » maintenant risquait de la réduire de nouveau au silence et de la confiner dans cette solitude qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle recula, le regard toujours braqué sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, crois-moi. Le jeu ne fait que commencer.

Sous les yeux emplis de stupéfaction et d'angoisse de sa victime, Larxène disparut de sa vue pour se téléporter dans une autre partie du Manoir, un sourire sardonique collé à ses lèvres.

X

XXX

X

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'Aqua recouvre la totalité de ses esprits et qu'elle se décide à partir de cette pièce pour chercher Ventus. Elle s'était lancée un sort de soin pour remédier à sa blessure au ventre, même si elle n'avait pu qu'arrêter le saignement et endormir la douleur. D'ici quelque heures, celle-ci reviendrait de nouveau.

Les yeux de nouveau bandés par son morceau de tissu, elle marchait dans un couloir situé au sixième étage. Ses pas demeuraient hésitants, et son esprit attentif à tout bruit suspect. L'autre femme pouvait très bien lui tendre un piège, la blesser de manière physique... ou mentale.

La jeune guerrière soupira; elle reconnaissait les lieux et savait que l'autre folle furieuse n'était pas affectée par la perte de mémoire qu'il causait. Par contre, jamais elle ne mettrait la main sur le Porteur de la Keyblade. Aqua souhaitait tout de même s'en assurer.

Elle se concentra, respira à fond en fermant les yeux. Elle demanda au Manoir Oblivion de la conduire à Ventus. Elle ne l'avait pas fait en arrivant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'avait pas trouvé la Chambre de l'Éveil. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de la présence de l'autre femme. Oblivion reconnut l'instigatrice du sort qui le maintenait dans cet état, et cela lui suffit pour qu'il obéisse et fasse apparaître une porte familière devant elle.

Nerveuse, Aqua regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que l'autre femme n'était pas dans les parages, puis avança la main vers la poignée. Cependant, au dernier moment, elle se retint de l'abaisser. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'elle reverrait Ven ? Il dormirait toujours; le sort qui le protégeait continuerait son office. Elle partirait, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux, en s'accusant d'avoir provoqué cette situation.

Lentement, Aqua baissa la main et laissa la porte s'effacer comme si un vent invisible l'avait balayée. Non, elle ne devait pas aller le voir. Elle était toujours captive des ténèbres en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, c'était un accident. Elle devait... retourner à la Marge Noire, être libérée par Sora. Si elle restait ici, elle demeurerait à jamais prisonnière.

Cependant, une intuition sourdait de son être. Elle devait essayer de retrouver l'autre femme pour lui parler. De quoi ? Aqua l'ignorait. Si elle le pouvait, elle s'en passerait aisément. Oh, si seulement les choses étaient plus simples ! Son arrivée ici était-elle une coïncidence ?

Lentement, elle pivota sur elle-même, puis réfléchit. Se laisser guider par son instinct semblait être la meilleure solution.

X

XXX

X

Leurs retrouvailles se firent bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... Quelques jours plus tard exactement, pour peu que le temps eût une signification pertinente à Oblivion.

Larxène se contentait de l'observer en catimini, même si par rapport à la jeune guerrière, elle ne possédait pas le plan fixe du Manoir Oblivion. Pour elle, il changeait sans cesse. Elle s'y était faite depuis sa « mort », et il lui suffisait de toujours être dans l'ombre de la jeune femme pour ne pas la perdre.

Tout de même... Larxène aurait dû disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait encore en ces mondes qu'elle méprisait plus que tout, surtout celui-là ? D'où venait cette impression que l'autre femme le savait et qu'elle lui fournirait la réponse bientôt ? Une grimace déforma son visage.

Alors que sa victime ouvrait la porte d'une salle identique aux autres, Larxène se lécha les lèvres et décida de jouer avec elle. D'une simple torsion du poignet, elle fit naître un éclair du plafond, qui toucha de plein fouet la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur en se tortillant au sol. Sa Keyblade gisait à quelques pas.

D'un pas rapide, la nymphe furieuse la rejoignit aussitôt, puis se plaça à califourchon sur elle en lui arrachant de nouveau le bandeau. Cette fois, Aqua ne fut pas blessée par la lumière environnante; ses yeux s'en étaient accommodés. Par contre, Larxène appuyait sur sa plaie abdominale. Aqua grimaça, mais serra les dents.

La Simili prit volontairement une expression pétrie de rage. D'une voix sifflante, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

- J'étais déjà en colère... mais toi, tu n'as pas arrangé les choses.

- Qui... qui es-tu ? balbutia la jeune guerrière, les larmes aux yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Larxène claqua sa joue avec violence.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler.

Malgré sa souffrance, Aqua ne se laissa pas faire; de sa main libre, elle retourna une autre gifle à la Simili, qui hoqueta de surprise. Comment cette peste osait-elle la frapper ? Personne ne s'y était jamais risqué ! Un souvenir ancien remonta à la surface de sa mémoire : Naminé, qu'elle avait aussi giflée... Elle foudroya du regard Aqua, qui le lui rendit et siffla :

- Moi aussi... Je suis en colère.

- Arrête de jouer la grande.

Elle plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune guerrière, se pencha vers elle. C'est alors qu'un frisson les parcourut toutes les deux, bien qu'il ne fût pas de même nature : d'excitation pour l'une, de désarroi pour l'autre. Larxène esquissa un sourire sardonique, lui souffla d'une voix mielleuse :

- Que fait donc une guerrière de la Keyblade ici ? Je croyais que seul Sora était l'Élu...

Aqua ne répondit rien, déglutit. Elle aimerait que cette femme se dégage d'elle, ne la retienne pas. La Simili éclata d'un rire aigu, posa son front contre le sien.

- Tu sembles un peu perdue... Laisse-moi t'expliquer qui je suis.

Une violente douleur la saisit au nez suite à un coup porté par sa victime. Elle bascula sur le côté et fut obligée de relâcher Aqua, qui roula loin d'elle en haletant. Elle agrippa sa Keyblade, la brandit devant Larxène, qui essuya le sang ruisselant sur son visage et susurra d'une voix douce :

- Tu vas le regretter.

X

XXX

X

Aqua inspira profondément, trembla en fixant ses prunelles azurées, presque turquoise. Elle lui dit :

- Je... Je ne connais même pas ton nom...

Non ! Pourquoi avait-elle sorti une phrase pareille ? La jeune guerrière se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote ! L'autre femme laissa échapper un petit gloussement, avança de quelques pas en tendant un kunaï vers elle. Sa voix dangereusement douce susurra :

- J'ai eu un nom, il y a longtemps... mais aujourd'hui, on m'appelle encore Larxène.

Sans prévenir, elle se téléporta sur le côté, lui jeta violemment son arme suivie d'une attaque de foudre. Aqua les évita de justesse malgré la blessure causée par son précédent assaut : une épaule aux chairs brûlées. Un sort de soin ne l'avait qu'à moitié guérie... Larxène la fixa avec un sourire mauvais, prépara ses autres poignards. Des éclairs crépitèrent sur son corps comme des serpents emplis de furie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai donné mon nom ? Je me le demande. Tu n'es pas intéressante, tu m'ennuies. J'en ai assez de toi !

Aqua répliqua par une attaque de bulles, puis plusieurs pirouettes qui déstabilisèrent la Simili. La Keyblade ne rencontra que le vide, malheureusement, et ce plusieurs fois. Le duel se poursuivit durant de longues minutes, étirées à l'infini par les doigts de Chronos. Ni l'une, ni l'autre refusait de céder. Aqua riposta par un énième sort de glace pour contrer les attaques électriques de la nymphe furieuse, qui riait, et riait encore...

Contre toute attente, la jeune guerrière parvint à prendre le dessus sur l'autre en lui infligeant son attaque « Pulsion fantôme ». Haletante, elle virevolta, asséna coup de Keyblade sur sort de « stop », joua avec l'espace pour vaincre la Simili. Celle-ci s'étrangla de surprise, se retrouva plaquée au sol par sa victime, qui brandit la Keyblade sous sa gorge et hurla :

- Ça suffit, à présent ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne t'ai rien fait !

Larxène se débattit avec encore plus de rage, mais Aqua répliqua en plantant son arme avec brutalité près de sa tête et en lui saisissant les poignets. La voix vibrante de désespoir, elle continua :

- J'erre depuis onze ans dans les ténèbres... Onze ans ! Je sais que je dois y retourner, que je ne dois pas rester ici. Je sais comment faire. Mais avant, je veux te parler, te demander pourquoi... Oui, pourquoi tant de haine !

La Simili la dévisagea avec dédain... et éclata d'un rire rauque.

- La haine... C'est le seul sentiment que je peux avoir, tu sais, poupée de porcelaine... Oui, tu es fragile, aussi lisse qu'un miroir que je peux aisément briser...

- Tu es folle à lier.

- Folle ? Tu ne t'es pas regardée, petite garce ?

- C'est un dialogue de sourds ! siffla Aqua.

Larxène ricana doucement, la considéra... Puis lui envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps par simple contact. Aqua cria de surprise et de douleur, lâcha les poignets de la Simili, qui la fit rouler sous elle et la maîtrisa à son tour. Elle approcha ses lèvres vers son oreille, la poitrine agitée de spasmes. Elle lui susurra :

- Je te laisserai peut-être repartir... mais avant, je veux quelque chose de toi, poupée de porcelaine...

Sans se hâter, elle se pencha un peu plus vers le cou d'Aqua, qui se figea de stupéfaction sous le geste. Une langue joueuse lui arracha un hoquet, suivi aussitôt par un gémissement de douleur lorsque des dents se plantèrent dans sa chair. Son corps se tendit en avant, fit frissonner celui de Larxène, qui se laissait griser par l'extase. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : goûter le sang, les lèvres, le corps de cette poupée sculptée dans le cristal qui l'attirait tant, qui renvoyait mille reflets d'elle-même grâce à ses facettes miroirs... même si elle ignorait pourquoi.

Bien vite, elle ne tint plus. Elle chercha cette bouche tentatrice, qu'elle baisa même si celle-ci demeurait fermée. Aqua sentit la nausée la saisir, même si son corps semblait plutôt bien réagir aux caresses subites des mains de la Simili sur ses hanches. Elle banda sa volonté, se dégagea d'un coup sec en invoquant son bouclier miroir, qui repoussa Larxène. Elle roula sur elle-même, releva la tête et fixa la Simili.

Étrangement, celle-ci ne chercha pas à la rattraper ni à la forcer. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. De satisfaction, elle se lécha les lèvres, se redressa en même temps qu'elle. Elle susurra :

- La foudre a frappé...

La folie saisit de nouveau son pauvre esprit, qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse. Une tendresse malsaine... Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Aqua, elle sembla se ramasser sur elle-même; son visage fut tordu par une grimace effrayante.

La mort... le chaos venaient la chercher, maintenant. Larxène comprit pourquoi elle avait réussi à se traîner au Manoir Oblivion, pourquoi elle n'avait pas disparu. Elle avait ressenti après tout. Haine et tendresse. Oui, elle en avait eu pour cette poupée de porcelaine arrivée des ténèbres. La foudre avait frappé la surface lisse du miroir.

La Simili se volatilisa sous forme de cendres grises et noires, qui ne tardèrent pas à être balayées par le souffle d'un vent invisible. Aqua déglutit, sentit une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Ce qu'il venait de se produire l'avait déstabilisée. Oh, et les murs blancs d'Oblivion qui se brouillaient déjà... Les ténèbres l'appelaient de nouveau, même si elle désirait encore rester un peu.

Elle aurait voulu comprendre, après tout..., mais ce désir ne serait pas réalisé. Le Manoir Oblivion la recracha dans le velours nauséabond d'où elle était venue. Aqua sentit sa conscience se disloquer dans les limbes.

X

XXX

X

Lorsqu'Aqua se réveilla, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Où exactement ? Elle l'ignorait... et s'en fichait royalement.

Un sentiment confus animait son être. Sans cesse, elle revoyait le visage de cette jeune femme blonde. Une Simili, à n'en pas douter. Ansem le Sage lui avait parlé d'eux, surtout des membres de l'Organisation.

Larxène... Prisonnière du Manoir Oblivion, elle y avait été condamnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle connaisse les deux principales émotions humaines. Aqua lui avait fait goûter à la seconde contre son gré, et les ténèbres avaient décidé de l'envoyer temporairement là-bas pour cette raison. Quel illogisme... à moins que cela ne fût qu'un rêve ?

Aqua aurait voulu le croire, mais les lèvres de la Simili contre les siennes, elle les ressentait encore. Un mélange de dégoût et de peine la tiraillait. Si elle avait été attirée par Larxène, si elle avait pu éprouver d'autres sentiments, les choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Elle lui aurait peut-être offert un peu plus. Malgré tout, son cœur appartenait à Terra.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, fixa ce noir éternel qui était revenu l'avaler. Seule... Elle était de nouveau seule. À quand un sans-cœur qui essayerait de la prendre par surprise ? Où était passé l'espoir qu'Ansem le Sage lui avait insufflé ? Disparu, évaporé. Non, pas tout à fait... Étrangement, Larxène lui avait aussi apporté un sentiment similaire, même s'il n'avait rien à voir.

Aqua baissa la tête et fut submergée par la douleur. Elle risquait de mourir ici avant que Sora ne vienne à son secours. Au moins, elle aurait aussi connu un moment de tendresse... même si c'était sans éprouver de l'attirance ou de l'amour. De la tendresse... Après avoir goûté à la violence et à la folie de Larxène, bien évidemment. Celle-ci reposait en paix désormais...

Aqua ne se permit pas de souhaiter la même chose. Le Kingdom Hearts avait encore besoin d'elle; sinon, elle serait morte depuis longtemps... Peut-être qu'elle aurait rejoint Larxène. Ou Terra, si celui-ci était... Non.

La jeune guerrière invoqua la Keyblade d'Eraqus. Les ténèbres s'agitaient de nouveau autour d'elle. Les événements reprenaient leur cours alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus que le cristal de leur essence avait été frappé par la foudre. Tout comme Larxène avait touché le cœur d'Aqua d'une certaine manière. Tout comme le miroir de ce dernier avait renvoyé ces sentiments que la Simili avait fini par exécrer.


End file.
